Under The Mistletoe
by CimorelliFan98
Summary: A christmas love


**Well Hi it is me and I am writing this kickin it one shot. I got the inspiration from Under the Mistletoe by Justin Bieber. His album comes out November 1****st**** buy it, it will probably be awesome. So this is what I want to happen in the Kickin it Christmas special, if there is on. So R&R. Until next time.**

Jack: Guys we need to get the video game Dojo of Wax for Rudy for Christmas, because Kim will not win the present compition like she did for Rudy's birthday.

Jerry/ Milton/ Eddie: Yeah.

Milton: But I thought the video game comes out in January.

Jack: Your right we will just have to get him something else.

Jerry: Okay guys I think I might have a way to get the video game before Christmas, but it might not work and we will have to give or do something I return.

Jack: It doesn't matter we will crush Kim in the contest and that is priceless.

Jerry: Okay, so at 12:30 in the middle of 4th period meet me by my locker.

_**(12:30 at Jerry's locker)**_

Jerry: Okay guys follow me.

Jack: Why are we going into a supply closet?

Jerry: Just shush and follow me.

Deuce: Who goes there?

Jerry: (kneels before him) Oh great and powerful deuce it is me Jerry and my 3 friends we come seeking something. Guys bow.

Milton: O right. (Him Jack and Eddie kneel before him.)

Deuce: Rise. Now what do you want.

Jack: (Steps forward) we seek the videogame Dojo of Wax for our sensei Rudy.

Deuce: That's it easy. (Holds up the video game for them to see)

Jack: yes.

Deuce: Now in return I want you to all go hang these flyers. It was my service to the school, for things that are none of your business.

Jack: Yes we are going to cream Kim. (Jumps up and down like a little boy on Christmas morning)

Deuce: Wait do you mean Kim Crawford the girl that you do karate with.

Jack: Yep that is the one we are going to crush.

Deuce: Pauly come here.

Pauly: (walks over) yes boss.

Deuce: This Jack kid is the one that him and that Crawford girl kiss we placed money on that right.

Pauly: Yes sir

Deuce: Dismissed. (Turns around) Change of plans.

Jack: (Stops dancing) Say what.

Deuce: Jerry, Milton, and Eddie you will be hanging up the flyers. Jack on Christmas day there is a big festival on the fairgrounds. Are you or are you not aware of that.

Jack: Yeah my whole dojo is going.

Deuce: Excellent. On the day of the fair you will have to kiss Crawford under the mistletoe in public for everyone to see.

Jack: What.

Jerry/Milton/ Eddie: Start cracking up.

Deuce: Hush. Jack do you or do you not except the terms.

Jack: (sighs) I guess so.

Deuce: good (tosses Jack some mistletoe) This should help.

(All leave)

Jerry/ Milton/Eddie: Ha you have to make out with Kim.

Kim: (Walks bye) Hey guys, what are you talking about.

Jack: Christmas

Jerry: Fair

Eddie: Making out

Milton: Mistletoe.

Jack: We were talking about the Christmas fair. And what are you doing here.

Kim: I go to school here.

Jack: No really. I meant aren't you supposed to be in class.

Kim: It is called bathroom pass. And what are yall doin her.

Jack: Um …. (all run in different directions)

Kim: Okay… Bye.

**(Day of the Fair)**

Kim: Wow isn't beautiful. I just love Christmas.

Jack: Yeah.

Jerry: I'm hungry.

Milton: Okay me, Jerry, and Eddie will go get some roasted nuts. That will give Jack and Kim some alone time.

Eddie/Milton/Jerry: Haha

Kim: okay

(they walk their separate ways.)

Jack: _Okay you got this just walk under the mistletoe and kiss her_

Kim: So want to go on some rides.

Jack: Sure (Smiles) _Or we can hang out for a while first._

Kim: So what do you want to ride first.

Jack: What about the ferris wheel.

Kim: (stiffens) Su-sure.

Jack: Okay why not.

(Get on the ferris wheel)

Jack: Up we go.

Kim: Why did it just stop.

Jack: It was probably just loading more people on.

Random Dude: We are sorry to say that the Ferris wheel has stopped working. Just sit tight we don't know how long it will be.

Kim: Oh that's just great.

Jack: Yep, just us. _why not just kiss her know? _(hangs mistletoe from the top of the Ferris wheel's roof.)

Kim: (Rubs her arms indicating she is cold)

Jack: (takes of his plaid over shirt and places it on Kim)

Kim: (Smiles) Thanks. (inhales the lavender scent and slightly forgets of her fear of hights.)

( Ferris wheel starts to shake)

Kim: (clutches on to Jack for dear life)

Jack: Are you okay?

Kim: Promise you won't laugh.

Jack: I promise.

Kim: Well ever since my uncle died in a plane crash I have been afraid of heights.

Jack: So what everyone has a fear.

Kim: Really? Then what's yours.

Jack: (thinks) I am afraid of losing you and the guys and Rudy. Plus I'm afraid of clowns.

Kim: Oh cool.

Jack: Well Kim you can hold onto me until we are safely on the ground.

Kim: (blushes) Thanks. (Looks into Jack's eyes.)

Jack: No prob. (Leans in)

Kim: _Finally _(They kiss and sparks fly)

(Soon they are on the ground. Rudy is holding Dojo of Wax. Kids from Seaford high are all exchanging money.)

Kim: Why is everyone exchanging money.

Jack: Well apparently people placed money on our relationship.

Kim: Well let's give them a good look. (Her and Jack Kiss)


End file.
